Zero's Familiar: Indra's Adventures in Halkeginia
by Datalife123
Summary: After the legendary battle between Indra and Ashura, Indra walks on a lone path to grow stronger, until he is warped from his home to become a familiar to a pink-haired chibi. While trying to train, he has to deal with his master's screeching, a maid who obviously likes him, and meanwhile a war brews. "LISTEN TO ME ME YOU DOG!" "Hn." AU T for language and future ecchi scenes
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Welcome to Zero's Familiar! A story I came up with in a shower after creating My Beat Friend Ashura. Dont judge me, I have problems. This will be updated one chapter a week alongside my other story, and this, unlike my other story, wont be always hilarious. Its more story and actiony now. SCREW YOU GRAMMAR NAZIS. YOU CANT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto, or Zero no Tsukaima**

Indra knew that going through that portal was a stupid idea. He knew that he was smarter than that, he wasn't Ashura for crying out loud.

After the battle between him and Ashura, in which he won by teleporting Ashura to Kami knows where, he was able to train, a lot. After his father's death, he started to experiment with his chakra, which included throwing fireballs out of his mouth if he moulded it right.

'Hn. If I can have this blown for at least 15 meters at high speeds, I have a long ranged weapon.' Was Indra's thoughts as he exhaled another fireball.

What he didn't know that right behind him, was a portal that leads to a whole new world, in which Indra's patience would be tested.

While Indra experimented, behind the Sun was another world, a world full of magic and fantasy coming to life.

"Heh, I'm done for today." Said Indra to himself as he turned to walk away back to his cottage, but turned to walk straight into the portal. He was only able to glimpse at a green oval with foreign symbols on it before darkness overtook him.

Louise Françoise Le Blanc de la Valliere, also known as Louise the Zero, was nervous. She was to summon a familiar, a companion that would follow her for life. It was supposed to be a sacred ritual, but she was worried that her familiar wouldn't be majestic.

"Aw, are you worried about your familiar Louise? How cute." Was the voice of a buxom red head, Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst. Alongside her was Tabitha, a shy, petite girl who was reading a large book.

"Shut up Kirche. I know my familiar will be majestic and powerful. Better than yours I bet." Was Louise's outburst. She knew she couldn't screw this up, she now needed to beat Kirche.

'Please Lord Brimir, let me have a beautiful familiar. A griffon, anything.' Louise prayed.

"Alright students, who would like to go first?." Colbert, a bald headed teacher asked to the class.

"Hm, I'll wait until someone else does it."

"Don't let the Zero cast it, she might blow us up."

"...I will." Tabitha softly said.

Colbert made a 'come here' gesture before allowing her to cast the spell.

Once she casts it, a blue dragon, taller than Colbert twice over, was summoned. As Tabitha completed the ritual, Colbert had the students summon one by one. As the people fanned out with their familiars, Louise became the only one left.

"Come on Louise, we need you to summon a familiar quickly." Colbert replied before readjusting his glasses.

She walked forward and began the incantation the students were taught the day before, "I, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, in the name of the great Five Pentagon Powers, following my fate, summon a familiar." A green portal appeared, and within a few moments a figure was dropped onto the ground.

'Please let it be a dragon...' Was Louise's initial thought before looking at a distinguished human being. A male, who looked as old as 18, with long brown hair cut short on top with two locks wrapped in bandages framing both sides of his face. He wore a high-collared, light-coloured kimono held closed by a dark sash. He also had an angular face, no baby fat on it, a face of a nobel.

'Did I accidentally summon a noble?' Thought Louise in shock.

Indra woke up to loud whispering. He sat up to find children, probably 16 year olds, whispering and pointing. He scowled and traveled his hand to his sword, only to find an empty sheath.

As he scowled even more, he got tired of the whisperings and said aloud "What in the nine blazing hells am I?"

A pink-haired little girl with a school uniform and a mantle says jargon at him, and while Indra's mind tries to analyze the situation, the girl walked over to him and spoke more jargon. Before he could do anything, he was kissed the pink-haired girl.

Before he could protest, a burning sensation on his hand made him fatigue suddenly, and he laid back down into unconsciousness.

Louise was surprised to have her familiar, a human, speak garble. She had no idea what he said. Then it dawned on her that her familiar was a human.

"MR. COLBERT!" Louise cried out. "Please let me summon a new familiar!"

"You can't Louise and you know it. Once a familiar has been summoned, it is bound to you for life." Was Colbert's reply.

With great reluctance, Louise walked over to her familiar and spoke the final chant, "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the five elemental powers; bless this humble being, and make him my familiar." She kissed him, and as she straightened her back, runes appeared on the boy's hand and he had a cringe of pain on his face before he fell unconscious.

**Thanks for readin! Make sure to review if you can so I can have some feedback from you guys. Should both Indra** and** Ashura meet to destroy both the big bosses in their worlds? Should Indra marry Louise and start the Uchiha clan? Should Indra be chakra-less? Review so I know I am doin this good.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Back with another chapter, as I (kinda) promised. Took awhile as I tried to come up with a way how Indra was going to understand the Halkeginian language. Anyways, make sure to review so I know what else I can add. A reviewer pointed out that Indra needed to be paid and be all Uchiha like, but 100x more a-hole. Thank you mr I hate znt nobles kill em for your input! Now, read on readers! Also...HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

Indra woke up to see he was in a luxurious room with the pink haired girl from earlier sitting on a bed reading a book.

"Where did you take me?" Indra demanded from the floor.

The girl shut her book and talked in gibberish to him. Indra didn't understand her, so he answered with his all famous "Hn."

The girl was still talking to him, but she had a tick mark on her forehead, indicating that Indra was irritating her.

"Hn." Indra replied again. The girl then blushed in anger before pulling a stick out of nowhere and another round of incomprehensible words.

"What are you doing?" Indra asked dully.

"LISTEN!"

'Eh!?'

A cloud of smoke enveloped the room and Indra was feeling like a large something hit him at high speeds.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU CHIBI?!" Indra yelled out in anger.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING CHIBI?!" The girl yelled/replied.

"Hn."

"Why do you keep doing that?!"

'I can understand her now...somehow...'

As Indra thought this, the pink haired girl had a face of realization, "I can understand you now!"

Indra looked at her sourly and said "How quaint." He then looked the other way and started to think a way out of the room without having the girl hunt him down.

"Where am I?"

"Tristain Academy of Magic."

"How long was I out?"

"Two days." Answered the girl.

"Great, I'm leaving now."

As Indra got up, the girl yelled "Don't give me such disrespect familiar! I am your master and you are my familiar!" The girl said, "And I'm not chibi! It's Louise-sama!"

Indra glanced at her and replied "I'm nobodies servant. Go find another familiar and use him to your hearts desire. I have more important things to do." And with that, Indra jumped out the window that was conveniently right next to the bed.

"WHAT?!"

As he was falling, Indra activated his Sharingan and said "Susanoo."

Nothing materialized, and Indra furiously said again "Susanoo!"

Nothing.

The ground was getting really close and Indra decided on another technique, "GOUKAKYU!" He breathed a small stream of fire that slowed him down, but it wasn't enough as Indra fell flat onto the ground.

'...ow.'

As he tiredly tries to get up, Louise the chibi was aiming the stick at him hundreds of meters above him.

'Tch. I need to escape.'

Bearing through the pain that felt like his front was burning, Indra ran awkwardly away from the tower.

'I have no need to be here.'

As Indra thought, he didn't see the maid that was walking in front of him.

'Dammit..'

He was on top of the girl who had black hair and eyes with big breats and was wearing a maid outfit. Undeterred, Indra asked "Where can I leave?"

Indra hated asking for help, but right now, he was in what looked like a cafe. There were children all around him that had shocked faces surrounding them.

"T-the gate is o-over there..." The maid stuttered out as she pointed the left.

Indra nodded at her, and began running to the now recognizable gate.

'Almost there.'

As it was closing in, the ground rumbled and Indra was sunk into the dirt, leaving his head out into the open. 'What the fu-'

"I have you now familiar!"

Indra looked up, face twitching, to see a blonde boy with a dress shirt and slacks that was holding a rose and a hand petting a mole at his side.

"Why you..!"

"Don't be angry now, you were leaving and I decided to help the Zero out."

"Che, feel the wrath of Susanoo." Indra declared as he poured all his chakra into the technique.

A purple warrior with armor as high as one of the towers of the Academy suddenly appeared, with Indra in the gem on the forehead.

"This isn't good enough, but it will have to do." Indra grumbled.

He had his Susanoo turn to leave the Academy grounds before he heard a shout of "EXPLOSION!" and the form dissipate, leaving Indra on the ground.

"I am your master, familiar! You have to listen to my orders!"

Indra rolled his eyes from the ground and decided to amuse her, "Fine, I'm your bodyguard," Indra hated to be called a servant, thats Ashura's job. "Only if you can pay me."

Wherever he was, Indra needed money, and this Louise needed him, as he assumed.

"Eh?!" Why should I pay you?!"

"I need to be payed, my services aren't free." Indra answered.

"I summoned you! I don't pay you, you are my familiar, so you work for free!"

Indra scowled and replied "Then we are going to have a problem."

**Thanks for readin! Review if you can so I can know what you guys are thinking so I can make this story better. Happy holidays!**


End file.
